


Log Rhythms - Supplemental

by DNash (MonkeyBard)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/DNash
Summary: This is for those who were hoping for/expecting/fearing something else when they hit the shower scene in Log 1. (July 2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yous: To my betas Jay and JennyB.  
> This takes place somewhere between _Shuttlepod One_ and _Shockwave_ , but closer to _SP1_. Let's say it's during Log 23 and before the ep _Vox Sola_.

* * *

It had been a very long day. _No,_ Malcolm corrected himself, _a very long week._ He felt as if he’d been working constantly for the past seven days. It didn’t help that his duty shift hadn’t coincided with his partner’s much that week, and when it had, Trip had been on an away mission. They’d had no opportunities to…relax.

Reed sighed heavily and stepped into the shower stall, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold flooring. He hit the jet and let the hot water pound over aching, tired muscles. He was exhausted. With Trip stuck in engineering, his own plans for the evening were simple: shower and sleep. He quickly shampooed his dark hair, closing his eyes as the suds rinsed away. With the water beating down on him, he never heard the cubicle door open and close as Trip crept stealthily in.

The engineer had planned ahead. He’d stripped down in his cabin and now wore only his bathrobe. It had been a bit daring traversing the corridors from his quarters to this shower room—not the one he normally used—but it had been worth it. His blue eyes drank in the sight of his lover, naked and wet and so very sexy. He slipped off his robe and hung it next to Malcolm’s on a peg in the dressing area.

This was the tricky part. There was an element of danger in surprising Malcolm. After all, he was a trained security officer; caught off guard, his instincts would tell him to attack. With this in mind, Trip simply leaned one well-muscled shoulder against the shower’s opening, crossed his arms in front of him, and continued to watch.

Malcolm knew he wasn’t alone. He didn’t know what sense told him this but he definitely knew it to be true, and he had a damn good idea who his visitor was. Slicking back his hair with both hands in a leisurely and provocative manner, he slowly opened his eyes. A smile quirked his lips as his gaze ran up and down his waiting lover. The smile broadened as he took in Trip’s naked body and obvious arousal.

"Hallo, gorgeous," he said, laying on his British accent as thickly as he could; he knew Trip loved it. Reed’s efforts were rewarded with a small, involuntary reaction of the engineer’s hard penis. Malcolm felt his own member stiffen in response.

"I love when you do that," Tucker said, acknowledging what they both already knew. "I finished up in Engineering sooner than I figured. Thought you might like some company."

While he definitely would like it, Malcolm was wary. "We’re not going to get more company than we bargained for, are we?" he asked cautiously.

Trip grinned and shook his head. "I rigged the computer to show the water recyclers in this shower room weren’t working. Then I added a note that said I was taking care of it personally before going off duty for the evening. And I locked the door."

"You’ve thought of everything." Malcolm smiled appreciatively.

"Uh-huh." Trip stepped down into the shower and joined him under the hot water. He slid strong hands around the smaller man and pulled him close, their erections pressing into one another enticingly. "Mmm. So nice."

Malcolm nuzzled Trip’s neck, planting hot kisses along it and up to his ear. Using his teeth ever so gently, he tugged on Tucker’s earlobe, eliciting a low moan from the blond man. Reed chuckled; he so enjoyed doing that to him.

Then the armory officer gasped suddenly as the tables were turned. His mouth was captured by Trip’s full lips and the engineer kissed him greedily. Tongues flashed in and out, almost battling for dominance. After a moment of this rough play, Reed relented and happily let Tucker win. He opened his mouth wide to the insistent kisses, allowing his partner’s tongue to trace its curious way around his teeth and lips.

Finally, the two pulled back, short of breath from the combination of the passionate kisses and the driving shower. Still not releasing the hold they had on one another, they took a moment to catch their breath.

"I’ve missed you," said Tucker—the first to regain speech.

"I had no idea," quipped Reed. The men smiled at one another. "I love your smile, but there are other things you could be doing with that mouth."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Malcolm punctuated the statement by grasping Trip’s firm buttocks and grinding his pelvis against him.

Without a word, Trip began to kiss him once more. He began with the lips, then moved slowly down Malcolm’s well-muscled form. Neck, collar bone, pecs… He paused here, flicking his tongue over one nipple and suckling it just long enough to draw another gasp from the lieutenant.

"Trip—" It was all Malcolm could manage. His eyes were closed, and the reason was twofold. It kept the hot water out of them and it allowed him to use his other senses to enjoy every little thing the engineer was doing to him.

Tucker didn’t answer. He simply smiled and continued his downward trek. Sternum, abs, belly… Here he paused again, taking in the sight of Malcolm’s arousal up close. His own bowed head kept the water from sheeting directly onto the tumescent penis, and he could see the first drops of pre-ejaculate on the end. He ran his thumb over the tip, licked the juice from it. The taste of his lover was sweet and salty on the engineer’s tongue, and he relished it.

"Trip, please—" Malcolm tried again. The pressure was almost too much. It had been days, and this teasing was about to drive him mad. Reed lowered his head and opened his eyes to find Trip looking up at him seductively.

Tucker slowly removed his thumb from his mouth. Reed shivered at the sheer sensuousness of the small movement. "Please what?" said the kneeling engineer. One strong hand was kneading Malcolm’s buttock and upper thigh alternately.

"Please…take me."

Flashing another broad smile, Trip tilted his head down. His free hand grasped Malcolm’s erection firmly, and he applied pressure up and down the hard shaft, his fingernails occasionally brushing lightly over his lover’s testicles. Each time this happened, Malcolm shivered again.

Trip ran his tongue over the tip of the armory officer’s penis two or three times. A little more semen emerged with every lick.

"Oh god," gasped Malcolm softly, trembling with unreleased desire.

Trip was done teasing. Grasping the base of Reed’s cock, he took the shaft into his mouth, reveling in the taste, feel, and scent of his partner’s arousal. He drew back, allowing his teeth to slide ever so gently over sensitive flesh before descending once more. The hand that had been massaging Reed’s bum now reached around him, pulling him closer. Trip used his other hand and his mouth in tandem to bring Malcolm to climax.

Reed felt the pull and went with it, pumping in and out of Trip’s sweet, inviting mouth. The lieutenant made no sound as he came; only another quiet gasp escaped his lips. Cum shot out, and Trip swallowed it down hungrily. Tucker sucked harder, trying to draw every bit of juice from the throbbing cock. Slowly, Malcolm’s movements slowed, his hips ceasing their motion as tension drained from him like the semen Trip so greedily consumed.

Tucker released his hold on both his lover’s penis and his body. He rose smoothly and faced him. "Good?" he asked softly, although the answer was obvious.

Malcolm only nodded, his blue eyes shining. He pulled the engineer to him and kissed him deeply, tasting the residue of his own ejaculate on the younger man’s tongue. He found the sensation exciting and erotic. "Is that enough answer for you?" he managed to say when they parted.

"Yep." Tucker grinned and licked his lips.

They held each other close and kissed again. Reed could feel Trip’s still-hard penis pressing against his lower abdomen. He slid his own hips from side to side just enough to cause the organ to roll slightly.

"Mmm," moaned Trip into his lover’s mouth. He pulled his head back enough to murmur, "I hope you plan on doing something about that."

"Just what would you like me to do?" was Malcolm’s coquettish reply. "I’m up for anything you’d like."

"Really?" A thrill of nervous tension zinged through Trip.

"Really. _Anything_ you like," the dark-haired man reiterated.

Tucker wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He knew what he wanted, had even planned for it just in case, but this was the first time he felt brave enough to broach the subject. They hadn’t been together long, and he wasn’t entirely sure how Malcolm would take his request.

Reed sensed the engineer’s hesitancy. "What is it?" he asked, planting a kiss on his neck.

"I’d like to…"

Another kiss. "Like to what?"

Trip closed his eyes and leaned his head back, allowing the sensation of hot kisses on his neck to mingle with the hot water now pouring directly into his face. He took a moment to collect himself. _This is Malcolm,_ he reminded himself. _He’ll understand._ Tilting his head back down, he looked the shorter man in the eye. "I’d like to…come inside you."

To his relief and delight, Malcolm smiled. "I was wondering when we were going to reach this point." He’d been waiting, allowing his younger lover to come to this decision on his own. Reed had far more sexual experience with other men than Trip had, and he hadn’t wanted to rush him, make him uncomfortable in any way. Now his patience was being rewarded, and he was thrilled at this new turn of events.

"Do you have—?"

Trip’s quick nod stopped him mid-sentence. "You’re the one who said I’d thought of everything," he joked. "You were right." He quickly stepped away from his partner, reached a hand into the pocket of the robe he’d shed earlier. "It’s…peppermint," he said a little hesitantly.

Reed quirked an eyebrow. "Sounds…exhilarating."

"It is," Trip assured him eagerly. He knew from his own private experimentation that the lube added a distinctly tingly aspect to arousal and completion.

Malcolm grinned at his lover’s excitement. He enjoyed seeing him happy; he just counted his blessings that Trip had chosen to share that happiness with him. "So," he asked seductively, "where do you want me?"

A shiver ran through Trip’s naked body causing his erection to bounce in response. "Right where you are." He stepped back into the shower stall. Before doing anything else, he lowered the pressure on the water jet. He didn’t want it off, but he didn’t want to have to worry about holding his breath under its driving pressure, or having the water wash the lube away before he’d made good use of it.

He flipped open the top of the tube of sensual lubricant and squeezed some onto his fingers. Already, the scent of the peppermint oil in it filled the stall. Both men inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Nice," said Malcolm.

"Just wait," said Trip. Using his thumb, he rubbed the slippery stuff over his fingers. Then, facing his partner, their eyes locked on one another, he reached around behind him and slowly slid one finger into the tight ring of muscle between Malcolm’s buttocks, gently preparing him before adding another finger.

Reed gasped a little at the pressure and the tingling sensation that accompanied it. "That’s…quite something," he said a little breathlessly.

"Good?" queried Tucker nervously.

Malcolm grinned widely. "Very good."

Gratified and feeling bolder at his lover’s positive response, he slid the two fingers out slightly, added a third, and slipped them all back in.

Malcolm groaned appreciatively and leaned into the touch. He was surprised and pleased to find his penis was growing hard again, and it pressed against Trip’s. Reed looked into the engineer’s eyes. "So, when are you coming in?"

With a smile, Tucker removed his fingers. A little wave of disappointment spread through Reed, but it passed quickly. He knew he had to trade this pleasure for a greater one.

"Let me," Malcolm said, taking the lube from Tucker. He squeezed a generous amount into one palm before tossing the tube aside to land on the bench below where their robes hung. It landed with a soft thud on his own folded uniform. Pressing his hands together, the armory officer spread the lube over both palms, feeling the mint even on this tougher skin. He took Trip’s erection between his hands and rubbed up and down, covering the shaft from base to tip.

"Don’t take too long," breathed Trip through clenched teeth. The tingling was already causing him to release small drops of semen, which Malcolm simply worked into the lube.

Satisfied his task was complete, Reed stopped. "And now?" he said, allowing his lover complete control over the situation.

Tucker took it. He planted one last, hungry kiss on Malcolm’s lips before spinning him around and thrusting him toward the wall. Reed put his hands against the warm, wet tile, and Tucker used one hand to spread the dark-haired man’s legs enough for him to get between them. He took one more second to slide still-slick fingers inside before withdrawing them and thrusting his aching cock in.

Both men moaned in pleasure as Trip’s member slid tightly but smoothly inside his lover. Tucker wrapped one arm around Malcolm and used the other to brace himself against the wall, too; he didn’t wish to force the smaller man to support both their weights as he took his pleasure within him.

Between the pressure and the tingling sensation, Malcolm thought he’d go mad with desire. The feeling was luxurious and carnal, and he felt his penis respond to it.

The arm Tucker had around Reed was strong and secure, holding him close as the engineer thrust in and out. Feeling Malcolm’s rising erection, he used that same hand to grasp him. With the lube still on his fingers he could move his hand quickly up and down the shaft. The men fell easily into the rhythm, hand and hips moving together.

"Oh god, Trip! That’s so good!" exclaimed Malcolm, reveling at the feeling of his partner inside him, tight, hot, and hard. Trip seemed to know instinctively what to do, what felt good to Malcolm. Reed gasped as his lover's cock pressed into his prostate, causing beads of pre-ejaculate to ooze from his penis. He leaned his hips back into Trip's, encouraging him to climax.

Trip couldn’t respond beyond his own impassioned moaning, and the repeating of his lover's name like a mantra. He was so close. He thrust harder, deeper.

He came, crying out loudly in release. Wave after wave of fluid spurted into his partner. He was barely aware that Malcolm, too, had come again, his own semen dripping thickly over Trip’s fingers.

The two stood still a moment, both breathing heavily in the aftermath of their joint ejaculation. Slowly, breaths and heartbeats returned to normal.

Trip stepped back, pulling his now flaccid member gently out of his lover. He released the hold he had on Malcolm’s equally soft penis. The armory officer turned around, leaning his back against the shower wall for support; his legs were weak.

"That was…fantastic," Reed said, still a little breathless.

"Yeah," agreed Trip. Now the moment had passed, he was oddly shy once more. "Thank you. For letting me…"

"No," said his lover, pushing away from the wall and taking the fair-haired engineer into his arms. He captured the younger man’s gaze with his own. "Thank _you_." He kissed him once more, a sweet, almost innocent kiss. "You’re an amazing lover."

Trip didn’t know what to say, so he simply smiled and returned the kiss.

"Well," said Reed when they parted once more. "I don’t know about you, but after all this heated lovemaking, I could use a shower."

This time Tucker laughed. "Your wish…"

"…Is my commander," Reed finished for him with a grin.

The two chuckled at the dreadful pun, and Trip reached out and turned up the water jet to full.

*****

 


End file.
